Galen Marek
"Im tired of running, Im no longer a Grey Jedi, Jedi, or whatever you want to label me. Ill join you" -Galen to Trilla Suduri before he surrendered his lightsabers at the end of their duel on Bracca Galen Marek is a former Jedi apprentice that begun his training during the Clone Wars. He survived the initial Purge with his Master, though was forced to survive on his own when his trainer was killed, isolated on the backwater world of Bracca. During this time, he gave up the Jedi path and chose to embrace a more neutral stance, inspired by the Grey Jedi and started to practice a lifestyle which employed both the Light and Dark Side of the Force, without strictly adhering to either the Jedi or Sith Code. Though he attempted to evade Imperial detection, Marek was eventually found by the Inquisitorious; after a brief match with the Second Sister, he agreed to her offer of surrender and joining the Inquisition in order to get off Bracca. History Initial Jedi Training Galen Marek was born on a planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. His father was killed during a skirmish, leaving him to be found by a Jedi Master that took him to Coruscant for entry into the Jedi Order, noting his potential with the Force. Due to his relatively young age at the time, he was accepted, though it was a close call due to him nearly reaching the maximum traditionally accepted age; thus, he became a Padawan during the years prior to the Clone Wars. Never fully grasping the Jedi Order, Galen was rebellious and liked to push limits. He even secretly broke a Jedi tenet by having a loved one on Coruscant. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars began, Galen was still a Padawan but was forced to participate due to the Republic seeking the Jedi's help as Generals and Commanders for the Clone Army. Galen participated in the Clone Wars, the nature of the battles making him even more open to question the Jedi Code. A few considered him to be a carbon copy of Master Kenobi's apprentice, the supposed "Chosen One" known as Anakin Skywalker, whom himself was a controversial case within the Order due to his age at joining and his aggressive, reckless nature. While not as gifted, Galen had a similiar rebellious streak. Later in the war, Galen and his Master were sent to Bracca to help move refugees from an impending battle with the Droid Army. Soon after arrival, however, Chancellor Palpatine declared Order 66 and began the Jedi Purge as part of a long contemplated Sith plot; Clone Troopers across the Galaxy immediately complied and executed their Jedi Commanders. Galen's Master was killed, though his sacrifice enabled a young Galen to escape. Grey Jedi on Bracca After the initial Purge, Galen Marek hid his identity as a Jedi and worked on Bracca in the scrap yards. Having no guidance in the Light but trained to resist the Dark, he became open to neutral ground; after uncovering some records of a small following of "Grey Jedi" that practiced neutrality and balanced themselves between the Light and the Dark, Galen followed this ideal and made himself into the image of a Grey Jedi. He maintained this following and lifestyle for a few years, constructing a second Lightsaber out of scrap parts, replacing his old Crystal with an Orange one to match the new blade, practicing the Jar-Kai saber combat style of two blades, and learning as much as he could of both Light and Dark-side powers. He also learned about the Inquisitors, an extension of Imperial Intelligence comprised of Dark-Side users trained in Lightsaber combat who were hunting surviving Jedi; he assumed they were some advanced form of Droid. Hunted by the Inquisition One day, Galen woke up to go finish scrapping a Republic Dropship in a starship graveyard. He noticed a larger gathering of Imperial Starships than usual occupying Bracca, which unbeknownst to him had brought along an Inquisitor on her personal hunt to scour the Outer Rim for any signs of Force activity or Jedi survivors. As such, local police forces were enacting a wide sweep, making identification checks and house searches across the various towns and cities around the planet. Since Galen hadn't started carrying ID, he avoided the various checkpoints needed to navigate through the local area. Since the Stormtroopers were following a search and identification protocol for suspicious activity, this stood out to Troopers stationed at the checkpoints as well as patrolling Troopers who were going around to individually check civilians not passing through said checkpoints. A pair of Stormtroopers finally came up to him; though he initially tried to walk away and avoid confrontation, he heard them activate their Blasters on Stun and ordered him to stop, so he halted and turned to engage in conversation with them. They immediately asked to see his Identification; reaching into his poncho as if to retrieve it, Galen instead drew one of his two Lightsabers and swiftly cut down both Stormtroopers. As soon as he killed the Stormtroopers and began running off, an alert was made by observing Stormtroopers at the nearest checkpoint, confirming that Galen was a Jedi. At once, every Stormtrooper in the area pursued Galen and fired at him with their Blaster Rifles set for lethal shots; civilians fled the area in a panic as Galen took out every Stormtrooper that got in his way, continuing to run away and trying to escape. The town was put on lockdown, all traffic stopped and a pair of TIE Fighters were dispatched from a nearby outpost to fly over and do an aerial search for the fleeing Jedi. Galen's actions and capabilities were reported to the local Intelligence network, bringing him to the attention of the Inquisitor that happened to be visiting. Eventually, Galen reached a rock tunnel near the outskirts of the town, bringing the ceiling down behind him as he was close to escape. However, he was stopped by the Inquisitor, Second Sister Trilla Suduri, who had predicted his path and managed to reach it before him. Having effectively trapped the Grey Jedi, the Inquisitor chose to attack him first, entering a Lightsaber duel with occasional Force Power use, granting her an assessment of his abilities to use both the Light and Dark. During this fight, Galen learned that she, and the other Inquisitors, were in fact living beings after she removed her helmet after she ceased attacking him. Having changed her mind on killing him due to his display of power, she offered him a place among the Inquisitors. He considered for a time before he ultimately decided to agree to her offer, if nothing other than to finally leave Bracca. His surrender enabled her to take his Lightsabers and destroy them with her own, declaring that he didn't require them anymore; he was then taken to her shuttlecraft, cuffed by the Stormtroopers stationed there, and transported to Coruscant via larger Imperial Transport. En route, she messaged Imperial Intelligence that her capture was a success, submitting his information to them for investigation as a potential canditate for becoming an Inquisitor. Joining the Inquisition By the time the Second Sister had reached Coruscant with Galen, the information procured by Imperial Intelligence had been forwarded to the Grand Inquisitor for review. Due to his obscure origin, there wasn't much for them to find, though they did uncover some of the details of his time as a Jedi during the Clone Wars. He also got a chance to read her report on Galen's Lightsaber skills and Force Power usage. When brought before the Grand Inquisitor, Galen answered the questions that were asked of him in a further gathering of information, as well as a test of his resolve and decision. He was then taken away to wait for confirmation, as the Grand Inquisitor prepared to present this information to the Emporor for recrut selection and training, seeming intrigued by the potential that Galen could bring to the Inquisitorious. Personality Once a joyful person in the Jedi Order, Galen was nevertheless reckless and struggled to accept the various restrictions of the Jedi. He was rebellious to a point, willing to accept the risk of discovery in order to embrace some freedoms, such as a secret lover on Coruscant. After the Jedi Purge, he became very reserved of who he allowed to be close to him, and believed self preservation is held above all. His secret girlfriend on Coruscant believed him to be dead, his master was dead, and the Clones he grew close to saw him as a enemy. As a Grey Jedi independent of the Jedi Order, Galen followed the force how he saw fit, relieving himself from being blinded by either of the main ideologies of the Jedi or Sith Orders. He believed the Force is a great power that should be explored openly, dismissing any restrictions placed over the Light or Dark. During combat, he is serious, calculating, and quick to try and overwhelm his opponent with a mixture of Force and Lightsaber strikes. More to come with his entry as an Inquisitor. Powers A talented Force user the likes of which were rare in the last years of the Jedi Order, Galen Marek stood out among many of his peers. He was at one point considered to have somewhere close to the potential of some Jedi Masters, as well as the special Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Galen's raw Force energy enabled him some ease in learning his Powers, enabling him to learn some abilities a little faster than the rest of the Students in his same generation. On his own beginning with his Jedi training, Galen started applying his style as a mixture of martial combat with a Lightsaber and active Force use. This made his Master decide to help him learn Form VI, Niiman, which had a higher concentration of Force use during Lightsaber combat than any other Form practiced by the Jedi, balancing the use of the Lightsaber and the Force. This lead him to develop unique methods, such as channeling his Force Power through the Lightsaber to enhance its attack power or blocking capability. Lightsaber Skill Galen's skill with a Lightsaber alone was rather unorthodox, however. Upon deciding to also learn Form V, Shien, he chose to mainstream a rarely practiced battle style by holding his Lightsaber in a reverse-grip. He also picked up Form III, Soresu, incorporating its strength in defense. Though Form VII, Juyo, was a rarely practiced Form due to its chaotic style and risk to its user, Galen secretly accessed training programs for it and applied some of its characteristics to his hybrid skill. Force Powers Using the Force, Galen initially learned Universal and Light-Side abilities as according to his Jedi training, including telekinesis and stamina enhancements as well as invigoration for self-restoration. He would also access knowledge forbidden to his level, however, enabling him to learn a few other Force Powers not known to regular Jedi. Upon embracing the neutral stance of the Grey Jedi, Galen sacrificed concentration on Light-Side abilities in order to pick up some Dark-Side ones, balancing them both with Universal powers. This allowed him to apply his telekinesis to directly harm an opponent such as Force Choke. Shortly before being found by the Inquisitorious, he even somehow learned to use Force Lightning, a powerful ability known only to strong Dark Jedi such as a Sith Lord. More to come as an Inquisitor. Equipment First Lightsaber Galen's first Lightsaber was constructed during his time as a Jedi, building it as per Jedi Tradition with a school of other Padawan learners. He acquired the Crystal for this weapon as all Jedi did at the time: within the caves of the planet Illum. He used this Lightsaber throughout his time as a Jedi, using it in combat against the Separatist Armies. After the initial Jedi Purge, this Lightsaber received damage and would not properly function. He managed to repair it on his own, replacing the original Crystal with one of two Orange-colored Crystals he acquired on Bracca. This Lightsaber was used in a pair with a new one he built, brandishing them in a Jar-Kai style of dual-wielding Lightsabers. The weapon was last used in his duel against the Second Sister. After his surrender, she confiscated both weapons and destroyed them with her own. Paired Lightsabers After Galen became a Grey Jedi, he managed to acquire a pair of Orange Crystals during his scavenging; these Crystals were compatable for being used in a Lightsaber, so he decided to replace the Crystal of his first Lightsaber while repairing it from damage. The second Crystal he put in a new Lightsaber that he built from scrap parts found locally; this second weapon he used with his first in a Jar-Kai Lightsaber combat style, holding one weapon in each hand. This second Lightsaber was last used in his duel against the Second Sister. After his surrender, she confiscated both weapons and destroyed them with her own. Inquisitor Lightsaber Should Galen be indoctrinated in to the Inquisitorius, he will receive a new Lightsaber, provided to him by the Organization to begin training with. This new Lightsaber will be an exact carbon copy of every Lightsaber crafted and provided to new Inquisitors; as such, it will look and function exactly like every low-tier Inquisitor, featuring a Red Synthetic Lightsaber Crystal for uniformity similar to members of the Sith. As he progresses through the ranks and finds additional parts, he may be permitted to customize the weapon with various features, though his ability to do so may be somewhat limited. Outfits As a Jedi, he wore a variant of the Jedi's standard Robes. As a Grey Jedi, he usually kept the Hood up to conceal his features. As an Inquisitor, Galen's Jedi attire was confiscated, and he was provided with new clothing. This included a basic, comfortable black and grey outfit for leisure, as well as a Training Outfit which he makes the most use out of during training sessions for the Inquisitorius to assess his skills. In addition, he has a Field Outfit of basic Light Armor marking him as a member of Imperial Intelligence, black in color and having the Empire's symbol on the shoulders. For ceremonial purposes or public displays, he was given a cloak of Crimson Zeyd-Cloth material, which when he is required to wear he usually has in a hooded fashion to conceal his face, similar to his time as a Grey Jedi. Gallery Galen Marek 08.png|One of Galen Marek's Outfit configurations. Galen Marek 09.jpg|Galen Marek's Field Attire without the Armor. Galen Marek 10.png|Galen Marek's Crimson Cloak worn with a Light protective Armor during meditation. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral